


All Yours

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Older Lads, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teaandswissroll Weekly Obbo 265: Valentine Feb 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Yours

"All these years," said Doyle soulfully, sliding into the seat opposite Bodie and eyeing the bouquet in its heart-decorated paper, "never a valentine, and now -- oh, mate, you shouldn't have!" 

"Seeing the princess this afternoon about security for her brother, wossname, Mohammad -- "

"Mohanad," Doyle corrected.

"Whatever. Anyway -- "

"Those on company expenses?"

"Course. Entertainment. Like this business meeting we're having."

"Yeah, butter her up, hearts and flowers, go on. Keep that oil money flowing our way."

"So what did the quack say? Ticker still going strong?"

"Getting that bullet probably improved it. Cheers!" Doyle sucked in a long swallow of his lager.

"Talk about all these years -- think you'd have learnt not to drink like a clogged drain. Kill off any romantic ideas before they get started." Bodie sipped his own beer with an elaborate display of refinement.

"Who needs romance? A session like we had last night -- "

"Keep it down, sunshine!"

"You didn't!"

Bodie aimed a kick under the table but Doyle anticipated that from long experience and Bodie's ankle and the chair leg got the impact. "Fuck!"

"Such a shy little flower," Doyle murmured. "Sorry, got to see old Jenkins about his alarm system in five minutes." He slurped the rest of his drink with noisy relish, smacked his lips, and stood up. 

"Thank you for not belching," Bodie said with mock primness. 

"Wouldn't dream of it. You're uncouth enough for both of us." Doyle reached into a pocket and dropped a folded sheet of paper in front of Bodie. "Happy valentine. Regards to the princess and tell her hands off."

Bodie watched him out of the door and unfolded the paper.

A photocopy of an electrocardiogram.

He looked at it blankly for a moment, then focussed on three words scrawled in the lower right corner. _All yours - Ray._

He fished out his mobile. "It's Bodie at DB security - yes, that special you do. Really big and showy, okay? Stick some red roses in. Can you deliver them to the flat about seven? Card? Umm - 'Same to you with hands on'. Oh, my personal account, ta."

After one last long look he tucked the ECG into his left shirt pocket, snug against his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Elizabeth O'Shea for consultation.


End file.
